Mr. E
Mr. E is a General of the Sons of Garmadon and a newly-discovered Nindroid. Little is known of Mr. E; he wears a black biker outfit, red gloves, and a black helmet with a red visor. His eyes appear to be glowing red, because he is wearing a mask. He is very mysterious and he almost never speaks. He also has the letter "E" on a badge on his chest. History The Mask of Deception Mr. E led a group of the Sons of Garmadon to the Borg Tower in order to steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance. His attempt was succesful, however a member of the S.O.G. activated the alarm and Lloyd came to stop them. Mr. E was force to abandoned his team and fled the scene. He then returned to his bike, but Lloyd kept chasing him with his Ninja Nightcrawler. He found a way to jump over him and land onto a boat which he used to escape. The Jade Princess Mr. E, along with Ultra Violet and several other Sons of Garmadon members, assault the Royal Palace with the goal of stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. While the other bikers fended off the Royal Guards, Mr. E drove his bike through the palace to the location of the Oni Mask of Deception's display case. However, he was cornered by Cole, Kai, Nya, and Jay. Anticipating this, Mr. E reveals the Oni Mask of Vengeance to them before putting it on, causing him to gain two additional arms and swords. Combating the Ninja, he is successful in deflecting their attacks and powers, even utilizing Jay's Lightning to knock back the Ninja. Smashing the display case, Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception. However, Kai summons a fireball and shoots it at him, destroying the Oni Mask of Deception, much to Mr. E's anger. Fortunately for Mr. E, the mask that was destroyed was a fake; the real one would be recovered by Ultra Violet after she chases down Lloyd and Harumi. The Oni and the Dragon Mr. E was at the karaoke bar with Ultra Violet. Soon they discovered that Cole had secretly sneaked in as one of their members. Ultra Violet abducted him and Mr. E tried to escape, however, Jay electrified his motorcycle, making it temporarily useless. The Ninja kept chasing Mr. E, who had now put on the Oni Mask of Vengeance again. He managed to defeat all the Ninja except Lloyd. Lloyd and Mr. E fought on a rooftop with Lloyd defeating him, only to be saved by Snake Jaguar. This action made Mr. E to trust Snake Jaguar and introduce him to the "Big Man." Snake Jaguar Mr. E and Ultra Violet took Snake Jaguar to their headquarters so he can meet Killow. Later, he joined Snake Jaguar's initiation race, but as soon as all the other bikers were knocked out following the discovery of Snake Jaguar's true identity as Zane, Killow commanded him to take care of Snake Jaguar himself, due to him being the one that brought him to the team. Mr. E battles with Zane on their bikes, but as they approached a cliff and Mr. E clinged onto Zane's bike, Zane desperately asks Mr. E who he was, but to no avail. With no other choice, Zane bails from his bike, with Mr. E following in suit as the two bikes fall down the cliff. As Zane gets up, he watches in horror as Mr. E reattaches his right arm after it broke off, revealing he too is like Zane; a Nindroid. Dead Man's Squall A fight between Mr. E and Zane begins, with Zane constantly asking who was the Quiet One. Despite Zane's best efforts, Mr. E was able to badly damage Zane before kicking him off the cliff near their bikes, with Mr. E jumping down. As Zane powers down, Mr. E opens a compartment in Zane, placing in a mechanical spider before sending an encrypted message to the Quiet One, saying "the trap has been set" before leaving with his bike, leaving the deactivated Zane behind in the desert, where he would later be discovered by his friends. The Quiet One Mr. E, along with Ultra Violet and Killow, lead a large Sons of Garmadon biker force through Primeval's Eye in search of the crashed Destiny's Bounty. After fighting through Samurai X, revealed to be P.I.X.A.L., the Sons of Garmadon confront the Ninja after their discovery of Harumi being the Quiet One. Ninjago.com Description Mr. E is a member of the Sons of Garmadon, known for the fact that he hides his face behind a mask and never speaks. A master swordsman, he is Zane’s newest nemesis. Appearances Notes *His name is a pun on the word "mystery." *While using the Oni Mask of Vengeance, Mr. E is the eighth antagonist the Ninja have battled that possesses four arms, the previous 7 being Samukai, Lord Garmadon, the Overlord, two Giant Stone Warriors, General Kozu and Nadakhan. *In "Snake Jaguar," it is revealed that Mr. E is actually a Nindroid. *Even though he is supposed to be mute, in "The Quiet One" trailer Mr. E spoke. Reversing Mr. E's transmission will reveal that he said "The trap has been set."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeMl2VZjlOQ **It is possible that Mr. E can only communicate backwards. This can be a nod to Zane in season 5, where at one point, he could only converse in reversed wordings when his communication system was damaged. **He could be referring to the spider inside Zane that can be seen later in the trailer. ***This spider was used a homing beacon for the Sons of Garmadon, but Zane managed to destroy it when he woke up from his system reboot. *Dan and Kevin Hageman tweeted Mr. E's eyes with a picture of the Digital Overlord's eyes.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/894743888635731968 *Currently, Mr. E is the only Sons of Garmadon member to appear in all of Season 8's episodes. Gallery FIGMrE.png|Mr. E's minifigure. Mr. E Four Armed Minifigure.png|Mr. E's four-armed minifigure. Mr.E.jpg MoS75MysteriousFigure.png MoS75SonsOfGarmadon.png|Mr. E leading the Sons of Garmadon heist team. Season8villain.jpg LloydVsMrE.jpg MoS76EMask.png MoSMrEMask.png|Mr. E wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Capture 4.5.JPG Capture 5.5.JPG MoSSOG.png|Mr. E with Ultra Violet and various other Sons of Garmadon members. MoS78Who.png|Zane desperately asking who Mr. E is. MoSETalks.png|Mr. E sending a transmission to The Quiet One MoSESurprise.png lego-ninjago-sons-of-garmadon1-1068x569 (2).jpg References de:Herr E Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Nindroids